1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling fuel infection in an internal-combustion engine. The method and apparatus of the present invention is used for an automobile internal-combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, at the start of operation of an internal-combustion engine of the electronic fuel-injection control type, the first injection of fuel is carried out after the generation of the cylinder discrimination signal, which is produced in the crank angle sensor once for every rotation of the engine. However, the timing of the generation of the cylinder discrimination signal is not a fixed one; rather, it is within the range of one rotation of the crankshaft. Hence, there is a problem in that the timing of the starting of operation of the engine is not fixed and, therefore, a delay in the starting of operation of the engine can occur, the delay most in the worst case being for one rotation of the crankshaft.